Smallville 2021: Jonathan Lane Kent
by lebesgue
Summary: Siguiendo el hilo que empecé con Smallville 2013 y 2017, esto es una continuación que pretende narrar la vida familiar de un niño llamado Jonathan Lane Kent, que más o menos tiene los mismos problemas que otros niños... más o menos :) Gracias por las reviews, estoy animada a retomar historias inacabadas que tengo :)
1. Introducción

El pequeño Jonathan tiene casi tres años, es un niño grandote para su edad y aunque no es travieso, es muy despierto y no para quieto ni un segundo.

Hace poco que a empezado a ir a la guardería, donde aprende rápidamente lo que la maestra le enseña y la obecede en todo siempre, le gusta tener la aprobación de los adultos.

Le gusta ser el centro de atención, cosa que consigue fácilmente en casa al ser hijo único, por eso en la escuela siempre busca destacar y si no le hacen caso no deja de parlotear sobre lo primero que le viene a la cabeza.

Tiene los ojos vivos y alegres como su madre y el pelo oscuro y revuelto como su padre.

Cuando no está en la guardería está en casa con mamá y, a veces, con papá.

En casa se porta bien casi siempre. A veces le regañan por no querer bañarse y muchas noches no quiere irse a la cama porque dice que no tiene sueño, pero en realidad quiere quedarse despierto hasta que llegue papá.

La mamá de Jonathan le regaña y le castiga cuando hace o dice algo que está mal, pero el sabe que al rato se le pasa.

El papá de Jonathan juega mucho con él, bueno, cuando está en casa. Casi nunca se enfada y casi nunca le regaña, pero cuando lo hace sabe que no le le pasa tan rápido como a mamá.

Jonathan tiene un muñeco regordete de Supermán con capa y todo, con una gran 'S' en el pecho. Duerme con él todas las noches porque a veces tiene pesadillas mamá dice que él le protegerá siempre.

El día que más le gusta es el Domingo. El domingo por la mañana papá y él van en el coche de mamá hasta la granja de la abuela. Trabajan cuidando a las vacas y moviendo paja de un montón a otro. También se monta en el tractor con papá para ir a ver cómo crece el maiz.

Mientras tanto la abuela prepara tarta o pasteles y después se los comen.

Juega con papá al futbol americano, que consiste en coger el balón y correr. A Jonathan no le gusta porque se le cae el balón muchas veces. Papá tiene unas manos muy grandes y juega muy bien. Mamá dice que si come verduras llegará a ser tan grande como papá.

Luego vuelven en coche hasta casa y van a buscar a mamá al 'pidiódico' -como Jonathan dice-, ella lo abraza y abraza a papá, le pregunta lo que han estado haciendo y se van los tres a casa.

El pequeño Jonathan vuelve muy sucio después de trabajar en la granja. Mamá lo baña mientras papá hace la cena. A veces se cae en el campo y se rompe el pantalón por las rodillas. Mamá le regaña y le pregunta si se ha hecho daño y él contesta extrañado que no.

No sabe lo que es hacerse daño. Mejor dicho, sabe lo que es, porque lo ha visto, pero nunca lo ha sentido.

Un día, en el parque cerca de casa, una niña que corría tropezó, cayó al suelo y se puso a llorar. Su mamá acudió rápidamente y la levantó. Se había roto el leotardo y tenía sangre en la rodilla. Era la primera vez que Jonathan veía sangre 'de verdad' no en la tele. La pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente.

Él asustado, observó cómo la madre de la niña le limpió la herida y le puso una tirita de color rosa. Él conocía muy bien las tiritas: era lo que se ponía mamá en los dedos después de cocinar. Poco a poco la niña se consoló y eso tranquilizó al pequeño.

A partir de aquel día Jonathan jugaba a pintarse con un rotulador rojo heridas en las rodillas y pedirle a mamá tiritas.

No se imaginaba que dentro de unos meses sentiría dolor por primera vez.


	2. Pupa (Parte 1)

Jonathan estaba jugando a "trabajar en el piriódico" en su cuarto. El juego consistía en garabatear folios, recortar noticias de periódicos viejos y hablar por el teléfono de juguete. Se lo había visto hacer a papá y a mamá muchas veces.

De vez en cuando se levantaba con un fajo de papeles en las manos y revoloteaba por toda la casa, como si tuviera mucha prisa. Eso sólo se lo había visto hacer a mami.

Pasó cerca de mamá, que estaba haciendo la cena mientras tecleaba en el ordenador, ella decía que era "multitarea". Él creía que "multitarea" consistía en lograr que la comida se saliera de la sopera.

- ¡No, no, no, jovencito!, ¿que te ha dicho mamá de correr cerca de la cocina cuando se está cocinando? - dijo mami muy seria.

- Que... - Jonathan se quedó pensativo- que no corra o 'tendemos' un 'digusto' algún día.

- Exacto. Ahora se bueno y sigue haciendo el periódico, que cuando llegue papá lo leerá.- le animó ella.

- ¡Sí! - gritó el entusiasmado con la idea.

Jonathan se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia 'su despacho', pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se le había acabado el periódico y fue a buscar más.

Él sabía que siempre había algún periódico en la habitación de papá y mamá, porque mamá leía en la cama hasta que papá llegaba por las noches. Lo sabía porque a veces se quedaba despierto hasta que llegaba papá y entraba a su cuarto. Él se hacía el dormido, papá le besaba y le arropaba, se quedaba un rato mirándole cómo dormía y luego se iba con mamá.

Encontró uno en la mesita de noche, lo cogió y algo pequeño cayó en la moqueta. Era un aro perfectamente redondo, plateado y reluciente. Jonathan lo vio y dudó un instante, oyó a mami insultar a la comida y ruido de algo cayéndose. Finalmente se acercó con curiosidad, extendió la mano para cogerlo y un brillo azulado envolvió al anillo. Él alucinado cogió el arete, lo observó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Al cabo de un rato se abrió la puerta y entró papá canturreando en voz alta 'ya estoy en casa'. Jonathan se levantó y fue corriendo a su encuentro. Papi lo levantó, le dio un abrazo y le preguntó si había sido bueno, el dijo 'un poco', papá se rió y lo dejó en el suelo. Luego besó a mamá y le dijo que traía la colada.

Papá siempre llevaba bolsas gigantes de ropa de un sitio a otro.

Jontathan fue corriendo a coger el periódico que había hecho. Había dibujado un Superman volando en la primera página, eso siempre le gustaba a mamá.

Volvió con papá y mamá y les enseñó su obra de arte.

- Jonathan ha estado trabajando toda la tarde en ese periódico - dijo mamá.

- ¿En serio? Estás hecho un periodista como tu madre ¿lo leemos? -sugirió papá.

Jonathan asintió y llevó a su padre tirándole del pantalón hasta el sofá. Papá cogió a mamá de la mano para que viniera con ellos.

- Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, cariño. -dijo mamá intentando seguir cocinando.

Papá echó un vistazo rápido a la cocina.

- Ese potaje tiene una pinta estupenda. -le contestó papá mientras titaba de ella.

- ¡Se supone que es una salsa! - dijo mamá riéndose.

Se sentaron los tres en el sofá, con Jonathan entre mami y papi. Les leyó las noticias del día, que incluían el rescate de Superman de cinco aviones que se caían, lo cual le pareció a mamá 'un día negro para el tráfico aéreo'. También había noticias de las guerras a las que había ido el 'abuelo General' lo que hizo reir a papá y mamá.

Acabado el relato, tocaba la hora del baño. Jonathan no quería, pero papá lo convenció diciendo que irían volando como Superman. Lo cogió debajo del brazo y él se estiró con el puño por delante, como había visto que lo hacía y papá lo llevó corriendo hasta el baño.

Mientras papá le ayudaba a bañarse, mamá estuvo terminando la cena. En un momento dado sonó que se le caía algo al suelo y que decía una palabrota, pero papá miró hacia la pared y dijo que no había sido nada.

Papá le secó con la toalla y se lo llevó a cuestas hasta su habitación para vestirlo. Mami no lo llevaba tan alto, papi era mucho más fuerte. Jonathan no estaba de acuerdo con la ropa que se tenía que poner.

- ¡Quiero mis calcetines de supermán! Los rojos con una 'S' negra.

- Están sucios, hijo. - le explicó papá.

- ¡Pero _tengo_ que llevar algo de supermán! - contestó él abriendo los ojos como hacía mamá cuando quería algo de verdad.

Papá buscó y encontró unos calzoncillos amarillos con una 'S' roja en el trasero que enseñó a Jonathan.

- ¡No, papi! ¡Eso va por dentro y no se ve! - le reprochó el pequeño.

- Pues póntelos por fuera, como hace supermán - le sugirió papá.

Jonathan se echó a reir y su padre rió también. Finalmente se puso los calzoncillos, por dentro, y se puso una camiseta de pijama de supermán encima de la camiseta que había sacado papá.

- Y creo que a supermán no le llega ni un centravo de todo esto - dijo el padre de Jonathan mientras el niño hacía poses de su héroe favorito.


	3. Pupa (Parte 2)

Mientras papá ayudaba a mamá con la cena, él recogió los juguetes de su cuarto. Recordó el arete que se había quedado en el bolsillo del pantalón. Fue corriendo a buscarlo al cesto de la ropa sucia, en el baño. Después de desparramar toda la ropa por el suelo, lo encontró. Al cogerlo brilló. Lo observó unos segundos maravillado y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Fue corriendo hasta la cocina y se paró en seco al ver a mamá mirarle con intención de regañarle por correr.

- ¿Qué hay de cena, mami? - preguntó todo formalito.

- ¡Coles de bruselas! - respondió ella a la vez que agitaba una cuchara de madera.

Jonathan puso cara de espanto y se asomó por encima de la mesa.

- No, mamá. ¡Mira! Hay 'ispaguetis' - le informó enfadado.

Mamá y papá se rieron.

Se sentaron a la mesa y mamá le puso dos servilletas atadas al cuello, papá le sirvió un buen plato de 'ispaguetis' con la salsa indescriptible que había hecho mamá, y él empezó a enrollarlos en lo que siempre acababa siendo una gran bola de espaguettis.

Papá comía mientras preguntaba a mamá cosas del trabajo, mamá dijo que "el jefe chocheaba" y que "a los becarios hay que enseñarles a sonarse la nariz" y también que "le había salvado el trasero" a papá porque había terminado ella el trabajo. Papá se puso un poco triste, pero mamá le dijo:

- En realidad te debo muchas, no te preocupes, no me importa salvar tu estupendo trasero de vez en cuando.- ambos sonrieron.

Jonathan a veces no entendía nada.

Cuando la bola de 'ispaguetis' estaba bien asegurada en el tenedor, abrió todo lo que pudo la boca, dio un mordisco y empezó a sorber los espaguettis. De repente se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba, él no sabía que era, pero su cerebro sí. Escupió los espaguettis rápidamente y gritó.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Papá y mamá se quedaron petrificados por un instante. Mamá parecía que le iba a regañar, pero en vez de eso le preguntó gritando:

- ¿¡Estás bien, cariño!?, ¿¡qué te pasa!?

El contestó con la lengua fuera de la boca a punto de echarse a llorar "no zé". La lengua le palpitaba. Sentía... calor.

Papá se quedó mirándolo y vio el plato humeante.

- No pasa nada. Está muy caliente y te has quemado, hijo. Bebe un poco de agua.

Jonathan sintió alivio al instante. Papá y mamá respiraron aliviados pero se quedaron muy callados. Se miraban entre ellos y lo miraban a él.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó extrañado el niño

- Nada hijo. Ya estás bien, ¿verdad, campeón?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Mira, vamos a soplarle a los espaguettis para que se enfríen. Así. ¿ves? - papá sopló a modo de ejemplo y él hizo lo mismo.

Jonathan puso todo su empeño en soplar y agitar la mano para que se enfriara la comida. Mamá, que se había quedado callada y no había probado bocado, salió del comedor. Papá se quedó mirando a través de la pared, preocupado. Pero siguió explicándole lo de que "cuando las cosas están calientes, echando humo, te quemas".

- ¿Los puros del abuelo General Lane queman?

- Sí, por el extremo que echan humo.

- Por eso el abuelo los chupa por el otro lado.- contestó él razonando.

Papá le dijo que siguiera con la comida, que iba a ayudar a mamá y salió del comedor. Normalmente Jonathan hubiera oído la concersación entera, pero esta vez sólo captó algunas frases sueltas.

Mamá le dijo a papá que no pasaba nada, que sólo se había asustado un poco, no oyó lo que dijo papá, pero giró la cabeza y vio que la estaba abrazando.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvieron y se sentaron a la mesa, mamá le acarició el pelo y le dijo que probara a comer, que ya se habría enfriado.


	4. Pupa (Parte 3)

Probó con cuidado y devoró su comida, como siempre hacía, mamá decía que en eso se parecía a ella.

- Papá ¿cuándo es Domingo?

- Aún faltan unos días hijo.

Jonathan se decepcionó un poco.

- Pero pronto, pronto - dijo mamá, eso lo animó.

- ¿Montaremos en el tractor, papá?

- Sí claro, sólo si te portas bien.

Jonathan sabía que eso implicaba bañarse sin rechistar. No le gustaba mucho la idea, pero valía la pena.

- ¿Sabes mamá? ¡de mayor seré granjero!

- ¿De verdad, cariño?

- ¡Sí, como papá los domingos!

A mamá y papá les apreció una buena idea.

- ¡Y también seré 'piriodista' como mamá! - gritó

Mamá rió.

- Como papá y como mamá ¿no? Papá también es periodista, cariño. - le explicó mamá.

- Pero yo seré 'piriodista' como lo hace mamá ¡que es más divertido!

Papá le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¡Y también seré 'General' como el abuelo! ¡Y fumaré puros!

Mamá dijo que tenía que hablar con el abuelo sobre lo de fumar puros.

- Vas a estar muy atareado con tantos trabajos, hijo. - dijo papá.

-¡No!¡Voy a hacer como papá!

- ¿Como papá?-preguntó mamá.

- Sí, papá no duerme por las noches porque sale a buscar noticias.

Mamá se atragantó y papá le miró sorprendido.

- Sí que duermo, hijo, si no tendría mucho sueño ¿verdad?

-¡No, no duermes, papá!¡Yo lo he visto!

Jonathan se quedó pensativo.

- ¡Sólo duermes cuando luchas con mamá en la cama!

Mamá se volvió a atragantar. Papá se puso colorado. Jonathan siguió comiendo en silencio sin darle mucha importancia aunque estuvo a punto de preguntar porqué luchaban 'desnudos'.

Cuando acabaron de cenar Jonathan se sentó en el sofá. Mamá y papá cuchicheaban en la cocina. Normalmente los hubiese oído, pero esta noche Jonathan se encontraba raro, se le cerraban los ojos viendo el 'canal supermán 24 horas', su favorito.

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser que se haya enterado si no, Clark?

- Sólo digo que es demasiado pequeño para que se le haya... 'despertado' algo, Lois. Yo fui prácticamente normal hasta la adolescencia.

- ¡Pues a no ser que pueda ver a través de las paredes no se me ocurre otra explicación!

Siguieron en silencio fregando los platos.

- Nunca ha estado enfermo, nunca se ha hecho ni un rasguño...

- Habrá sido casualidad, Lois, hoy se ha quemado con la comida, ya ves.

Continuaron secando los platos.

- Me había hecho ilusiones, Clark. -dijo Lois cabizbaja

- Lo sé. Lois.

- Tener a Jonathan ya fue un milagro.

- Lois...

- Supongo que pedir que fuese un poco... como tú, era pedir demasiado.


	5. Anillo (Parte1)

A Jonathan el tema del anillo que brillaba le tenía fascinado. Desde que se lo encontró en la habitación de papá y mamá había esado jugando con él. A veces lo llevaba en algún bolsillo del pantalón y otras veces lo dejaba en la caja de los juguetes.

Cuando lo cogía con la mano, brillaba con un color azulado y cuando lo dejaba en algún sitio y se iba a hacer otra cosa, se apagaba. Le gustaba jugar a intentar engañar al anillo, se acercaba y se alejaba corriendo para ver si seguía funcionando bien. Nunca lo había conseguido engañar.

Llegó el Domingo, pero en vez de ir a la granja con papá, mamá le había dicho que iban a ir al parque. Eso decepcionó a Jonathan, pero mamá le prometió que le compraría un helado.

Jonathan decidió llevarse el anillo mágico. No iba a enseñárselo a nadie, pero le gustaba llevarlo encima, no sabía porqué pero se sentía 'mejor' con él.

Se lo guardó en el bolsillo del peto del pantalón, que tenía un botón. Era un buen bolsillo, no se le caía nada de ahí.

-¡Jonathan, no te cuelgues como un mono!

-¡Jonathan, no chupes los columpios!

-¡Jonathan, no metas la cabeza por los agujeros!

-¡Jonathan, quédate donde mamá pueda verte!

Jonathan se dio cuenta de que ir al parque con mamá era más estresante que ir a la granja con papá. Una vez se colgó como un mono en el granero y se cayó, pero papá lo cogió antes de que llegara al suelo. Otra vez metió la cabeza entre dos barrotes de una barandilla, pero papá los dobló y él pudo sacarla. No entendía porqué mamá le gritaba tantas cosas. Sólo tenía que hacer lo que hacía papá.

Oyó al vendedor de helados y echó a correr para conseguir un helado antes de que se fuera. Lo dicho, el parque era muy estresante. Tropezó y se cayó al suelo de bruces. Eso le había pasado muchas veces. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Se notó algo raro en la rodilla, se miró y se había hecho sangre. Se puso de pie, al caminar le dolía un poco y sin saber muy bien porqué se puso a llorar.

Mamá llegó corriendo, pero no le regañó. Lo de las heridas era tan nuevo para Jontahan como para mamá.

- ¿Dónde te duele, cariño? - dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Él se señaló la rodilla.

- No ha sido nada. Vamos a curarte.

Al parecer lo de llevar tiritas era algo que hacían las otras mamás. Las otras mamás le prestaron muy amablemente una tirita. Jonathan no entendió porqué mamá dijo 'zorras' cuando se alejó.

Lo cogió en brazos quejándose de lo que pesaba, como hacía siempre, y lo llevó a la fuente. Le lavó la herida, se la secó y le puso una tirita que le había prestado una de la otras mamás. A continuación le lavó la cara y las manos y le sacudió un poco la ropa.

- ¡Mamá, se van los helados!

- No te preocupes, cielo. Tú y mamá nos vamos a ir a una heladería de verdad a compartir un Rocky Road.

Mientras salían del parque Jonathan oyó decir a mamá "Creo que yo necesito el helado más que tú".


	6. Anillo (Parte 2)

Aquel día cuando papá llegó a por la noche a casa Jonathan le comentó todo el tema de la herida y la tirita, como si fuese lo mejor que le hubiese pasado en todo el día.

Después de cenar y recoger sus juguetes, Jonathan estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes con la ayuda de papá. Esta era una de esas noches en las que papá dormía en casa, se notaba porque mamá estaba muy contenta. Normalmente papá por la noche se dedicaba a buscar noticias, según tenía entendido Jonathan.

Mientras se enjuagaba la boca, mamá se asomó por la puerta.

-¡Pse!¡Clark!

Papá fue hacia ella. Jonathan los estuvo escuchando mientras hablaban en susurros.

- ¡No encuentro el anillo! -decía mama

- ¿Qué? - dijo papá mientras recogía una toalla del suelo.

- 'EL' anillo, Clark. - dijo mamá, Jonathan de pie en un taburete, vio reflejado en el espejo como mamá abría mucho los ojos.

Papá no dijo nada.

- El anillo del 'ese' 'e' 'equis' 'o', Clark.

- Ouch, vaya... bueno, déjame buscarlo a mí.

- Mas vale que lo encuentres porque necesito 'ese' 'e' 'equis' 'o' más que comer.

Papá salió del baño rápidamente y mamá entró.

- ¡Cariño, has salpicado pasta de dientes por todo! - le dijo regañándole.

- ¡No 'impota'! ¡papá lo limpia! - dijo él salpicando aún más sobre el espejo con cada 'p' que pronunciaba.

Mamá suspiró mientras enrollaba el papel higiénico con el que él había estado jugando antes.

- Vamos, aclárate y haz un pipí antes de ir a la cama.

- No tengo sueño, mami.

- Que afortunado, cariño, ya me gustaría a mí.

Mamá le ordenó meterse en la cama aunque no tuviese sueño y luego fue a arroparle.

- Mamá, necesito una tirita nueva, que esta ya no pega.

Le miró la rodilla y le dijo contenta que ya no había ni rastro de la herida, que ya no hacía falta. Se la quitó y Jonathan se quedó decepcionado al ver que ni siquiera había un poco de sangre.

Mientras mamá le arropaba, papá entró en la habitación mirando las cosas de forma rara, tal y como hacía a veces. Se quedó mirando el baúl de juguetes al fondo de la habitación y sonrió.

Jonathan pidió su peluche de supermán para dormir, papá fue a buscarlo al baúl.

- No, Clark, Jonathan ya es un niño mayor y no duerme con peluches, ¿verdad?

Jonathan no respondió porque no le convencía eso.

- Bueno, sólo por esta noche. A fin de cuentas ha tenido un día duro, ¿no? - dijo papá.

Jonathan cogió el muñeco que papá le ofrecía y lo metió en la cama con él.

Papá y mamá le dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a su habitación.

- ¡Clark! ¡No me dejes siempre ser el poli malo!

- Tranquila, Lois, esque he aprovechado para coger esto - dijo enseñándole el anillo que brillaba azulado en su mano abierta.

- ¿Cómo?¿Dónde estaba? - preguntó extrañada

- En el baúl de los juguetes, seguro que Jonathan lo cogió y ...

- Un momento... - Lois se puso a pensar

- ¿Qué pasa Lois?

Lois no dijo nada, pero sonrió.

- Nada, todo va bien. Y ahora cambiando de tema... - se lanzó encima suyo habiendo que ambos aterrizaran en la cama.


	7. Anillo (Parte 3)

Jonathan estaba en la penumbra de su habitación. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar en vela la mayor parte de la noche, pero la oscuridad le daba miedo. Se agarró a su peluche de supermán se acurrucó y cerró los ojos muy fuerte.

No se dormía. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al baúl de los juguetes. Fíjamente. Pensó en cómo estarían sus juguetes dentro de la caja. Siguió mirando. Había visto en una peli que los juguetes jugaban cuando estaban solos. Mamá y papá le habían dicho que sólo era una peli. No apartaba la vistadel baúl. Entonces los vio. Efectivamente, estaban todos amontonados y quietos. Eso lo dejó más tranquilo.

Se puso boca arriba en la cama y se sorprendió al ver que el techo no estaba. Apretó a su supermán contra su pecho. Levantó la mano que tenía libre como queriendo tocar una estrella. La estiró todo lo que pudo, con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su cama. Estaba flotando en su habitación. Podía ver su cama ahí abajo. Se asustó, soltó a su muñeco. Lo vió caer a la cama, rebotar y caer al suelo. Pensó en que a él le iba a pasar lo mismo. Se asustó mucho más.

Lois estaba en otro mundo cuando le pareció oir un ruido. Lo achacó al desvencijado colchón y a la sufrida cama que tantas batallas habían soportado ya. Siguió a lo suyo, abrazar, acariciar, besar y morder como si fuese el día del juicio final. Entonces sí que oyó claramente como la puerta de la habitación se abría con un chirrido.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Jonathan muy formalito desde la puerta.

Estaba oscuro, pudo distinguir a papá y mamá peleando en la cama. Aunque se quedaron petrificados cuando lo oyeron.

-¿Sí, cariño?- contestó mamá rápidamente con una voz dulce pero asustada.

Antes de que Jonathan dijese nada, mamá se levantó en la penumbra y se puso una bata. Él se quedó mirando a papá que se quedó en la cama boca abajo y lamentándose. Mamá lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a su cuarto.

- Mami, mira las estrellas... - dijo señalando al techo de su cuarto.

- Cariño, vamos a dormir, ¿vale? - le tranquilizó ella.

Él se quedó mirando hacia arriba.

- ¡Ahora ya no están, mamá!

- Ha sido una pesadilla, cariño, estabas soñando.

- ¡No, mami!

Ella le acarició la cabeza y entonces Lois vio como el anillo que llevaba en el dedo emitía una debil luz azulada. Tragó saliva y miró a su hijo a los ojos.

- ¿No era un sueño? - preguntó. Él negó con la cabeza.

- Veía las estrellas y me acercaba a ellas y luego se me ha caído supermán y luego me he caído yo.

Mamá lo tranquilizó y lo arropó. Estuvo un rato con él, sentía cada vez más sueño.

- Mamá, ¿por qué estábais desnudos? - preguntó somnoliento.

- Porque... - carraspeó un poco- ...hacía calor, cariño.

- Mamá, ¿por qué estabas pegando a papá?

- Cariño... no le estaba pegando... por favor, cierra los ojitos y duérmete ¿ok? -dijo intentado terminar cuanto antes.

- Pero él se quejaba, yo lo he oído. - Jonathan bostezó.

- Pero si papá es más fuerte que yo, cariño, yo no puedo hacerle pupa.

-Sí... papá es más fuerte que Supermán... - dicho esto cerró los ojos y durmió.

Lois se quitó el anillo de acero con aleación de kryptonita que usaba para 'luchar' con Clark. Lo metió en los calzoncillos rojos del muñeco de supermán de su hijo y lo dejó junto a él en la cama.

Podría haber sido un sueño... o no. Pero no estaba dispuesta a lidiar con un preescolar con habilidades kryptonianas esta noche.

De vuelta a su habitación encontró a Clark dormido. "Hay cosas que desde luego son igual en todos los planetas. " pensó.


	8. Anillo (Parte 4)

A la mañana siguiente Jonathan se levantó antes de que papá o mamá fueran a despertarle. Buscó a su muñeco de supermán, que se había caído al suelo, como de costumbre, lo metió en la cama y lo arropó, como hacían papá y mamá con él.

Luego salió corriendo por el pasillo y llegó al salón, papá estaba en la cocina preparando café, saltó y se le abrazó a una pierna.

- ¡Buenos días, campeón! - de dijo papá mientras se movía con él agarrado a la pierna como si nada.

- ¡'Nos Díiiias! - respondió Jonathan riéndose.

Papá le cogió en brazos como si no pesara y lo llevó hasta la zona segura del sofá.

- Hijo, ya hablamos de que cuando mamá o papá están en la cocina no hay que acercarse para jugar.

Jonathan puso cara de niño bueno y asintió con la cabeza. Papá le sonrió y dijo que iban a hacer una cosa. Sacó un rollo de cinta adhesiva de color amarillo y pegó en el suelo unas tiras largas marcando el perímetro de la zona de la cocina, que estaba integrada en el salón.

-¿Ves Jonathan? - le dijo papá llamando su atención. Jonathan miró con curiosidad el suelo con la cinta pegada.

-No puedes cruzar esta línea cuando papá o mamá estén cocinando- le dijo papá.

-¿Y si tengo sed y quiero agua?

- Pues entonces tendrás que pedir permiso a papá o mamá para poder entrar.- le explicó papá.

-¿Y si mamá se quema y tengo que soplarle en el dedo?

Papá se quedó mudo con la impresión.

-¿Has hecho eso alguna vez? -le preguntó papá extrañado.

-Nooooo. Pero tú si, papá.- le dijo señalándole con el dedo.- ¡Pero si no estás tú, tendré que hacerlo yo!

En ese momento mamá entró en el salón aún medio dormida. Jonathan fue corriendo para avalanzarse sobre ella, pero papá lo interceptó como si fuese un balón de football y lo cogió en brazos.

-¡'Nos díiiiias! - gritó Jonathan.

- Buenos días a mis dos hombres de la casa. - les dijo mamá antes de darle un beso a cada uno.

- Buenos días, Lois.- dijo papá sonriendo.

- ¡Me tendrías que haber despertado hace media hora, Clark! - le dijo mamá un poco enfadada

- Y lo hice. Me golpeaste con la almohada y seguiste durmiendo.

- ¡Pues haberme echado un cubo de agua!

- Vale, te tomo la palabra. - dijo él bromeando, ofreciéndole una taza de café recién hecho.

Ella sostuvo la taza mientras él soplaba dejándola a la temperatura adecuada, Jonathan también sopló imitando a su padre. Ella tomó un sorbo.

- Bueno, te perdono por el café tan bueno que has hecho.- dijo mamá.

Echó un vistazo al reloj.

- Jonathan, ve a vestirte o llegaremos tarde al trabajo. Ahora va papá a ayudarte.

Pero él no estaba por la labor. No quería que papá le vistiera porque no lo hacía a su gusto. Papá le intentó convencer, le dijo que buscarían algo con la 'S' de supermán para ponérselo, pero ni aún así quería.

Mamá bebió un sorbo de café y muy seria le dijo a Jonathan:

- Si no quieres vestirte que vas ha hacer ¿ir a la guardería sin ropa? ¿y que todos los niños te vean el culete y la 'pilila'?

Jonathan se lo pensó.

- ¡Pues voy a vestirme! ¡Yo solo! ¡Y me pondré dos calzoncillos!

Clark miró a Lois sorprendido mientras Jonathan se iba a su cuarto.

- Muy precoz para su edad, lo sé. Hace poco que ha empezado a tener pudor, así que tenemos una nueva arma para chantajearle. - dijo Lois sonriendo.

Clark se quedó mirándola.

-¿'Pilila'? - le dijo sorprendido.

Lois bebió otro sorbo de café, ya empezaba a sentirse persona.

-¿Qué pasa?¿No usaban esa palabra tus padres?

Clark se quedó pensativo.

- Preferiría 'colita' o... 'pajarito'... o 'cosita'.

- ¡Por favor, Clark, tendrías que oirte!

Clark se empezó a poner colorado.

- Bueno, bueno, si involucra algún trauma infantil inconfesable supongo que podría usar 'colita' - dijo Lois sin darle importancia.

- No es eso... es que creo que suena mejor, ya sabes como es tu hijo, luego lo va repitiendo todo por ahí.

Lois obvió el 'tu hijo' que había utilizado, porque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Se quedó pensando en el 'tu hijo' que tendría que utilizar ella cuando Jonathan tuviese otro episodio kryptoniano como el de anoche. Al recordar el brillo azul del anillo mientras lo acariciaba sintió una mezcla de alegría y temor, que se guardó para sí de momento, lo que se tradujo en más charla para evitar sus pensamientos...

- ¿Sabes? Dicen los expertos que lo apropiado es llamarlo 'pene' desde pequeños. Si. Pene y Vagina. Dos amigos inseparables... podría escribir un libro infantil... - se quedó pensativa.

- Madre mía, Lois, si no hubiera preparado yo el café diría que le has puesto un chorro de whisky. -dijo Clark mientras vigilaba a Jonathan mirando a través de las paredes.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja! - se rió ella - Tendrías que verte la cara.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

- ¿Pasa algo, Lois?

- No. Nada. - mintió - Pasa que llegamos tarde otra vez...

Clark echó un vistazo y fue a socorrer a su hijo que se había quedado atascado en el jersey.


	9. Planet (Parte 1)

Jonathan se acordaba de la primera vez que mamá y papá lo llevaron al Daily Planet. Fue hace tiempo, no sabía cuanto, pero a ál le parecía mucho. Recuerda que papá lo llevaba en brazos y que mamá iba por delante de ellos, hablando por el móvil. Veía la coleta de mamá moviéndose de un lado a otro y él intentaba alcanzarla con la mano, pero estaba muy lejos.

Recordaba como papá le decía lo que iban viendo, la entrada, el ascensor -que estaba lleno de gente que apretaban botones-, el despacho del jefe -que era un señor con la cara roja que gritaba mucho-, el despacho de mamá y papá... Lo que más le interesó a Jonathan era la sala de redacción del sótano, porque había había teléfonos que sonaban, varias teles grandes con el canal 24 horas de Supermán, gente moviéndose de un lado a otro con prisa y hablando a gritos... le parecía el sitio más divertido en donde había estado nunca.

Recordaba que papá lo dejó en el suelo y que se dio una vuelta caminando el solito, asomándose por encima de las mesas y observando a la gente trabajar. Algunas personas le sonreían y le decían cosas, él se quedaba mirándolas sin saber que responder. Hicieron un corrillo alrededor suyo, se empezó a sentir agobiado. Papá se acercó pero en vez de socorrerle le dijo que les dijera como se llamaba... Jonathan se lo pensó y gritó

- ÓNATAN

Todos se quedaron entusiasmados por la respuesta y dijeron que "indudablemente era hijo de su madre". Entonces papá lo cogió de la manita y se lo llevó andando a buscar a mamá.

Cuando la encontraron estaba gritándole a un señor, papá tapó los oídos a Jonathan. Cuando mamá acabó de gritar se fueron los tres en el ascensor y subieron hasta donde estaba la guardería, muy cerca del despacho de papá y mamá.

Papá le explicó que a partir de ese día él se quedaría jugando en la guardería mientras papá y mamá trabajaban en su despacho. Y que cuando acabaran de trabajar se volverían los tres a casa. Hasta entonces Jonathan se quedaba con la abuela en la granja cuando papá y mamá trabajaban.

Jonathan se quedó en la sala llena de juguetes, sentado en un taburete, sin estar muy convencido pero resignado. Se quedó mirando cómo se iban y cómo cerraron la puerta de la guardería. Él se quedó mirando a la puerta de madera muy concentrado durante unos segundos. Hubiese querido poder ver a través de la puerta...

Así fue el primer día que estuvo en el Planet.

Hoy Jonathan también estaba en la guardería y estaba deseando que lo viniesen a buscar para irse a casa. Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora podía tener 'controlados' a papá y mamá.

Se concentró y pudo ver a mamá en su despacho, hablando por teléfono y a papá preparándole café a mamá. Se quedó quieto y con la mirada perdida, observándolos a través de la puerta...

-¡Jonathan! - le dijo la señorita - ¡Ve a elegir un juguete de la estantería!

Vaya, el juego de elegir un juguete... si no se daba prisa tendría que volver a jugar con el payaso de cara blanca y sonrisa triste, que estaba roto. Odiaba a ese payaso. De hecho, odiaba a todos los payasos.

Echó a correr y cogió el teléfono de los Picapiedra, con tan mala suerte que justo un segundo después que él también lo cogió Lisa, la niña más grande de la guardería. Él no lo soltó. Ella tampoco.

- ¡Suéltalo, enano! - dijo la grandona niña, mirándole a los ojos desde arriba y tirando hacia sí el juguete.

Hasta ese momento Jonathan había mostrado en la guardería su lado 'Clarky' como decía mamá. Pacífico y amable. Pero pensó que era tremendamente injusto soltar el teléfono porque en definitiva él lo había cogido primero, así que él también tiró del juguete con todas sus fuerzas.

A pesar de que Lisa era mayor y más grande, le cogió de improviso y el teléfono de juguete se le resbaló de las manos. Jonathan apretaba los labios y le miraba desafiante, al más puro estilo 'Loisy' como decía papá. Cabezota y respondón. La niña 'aceptó' el desafío y volvió a agarrar el juguete y empezaron a forcejear.

Ambos tiraban con fuerza. La profesora les ordenó que dejaran de pelearse, entonces Jonathan, tomando consciencia de que se estaba portando mal -y había prometido a papá que no se pelearía con nadie- soltó rápidamente el juguete y Lisa cayó de espaldas al suelo. La niña se puso a llorar. Jonathan, petrificado, miró hacia el despacho de papá y mamá, sintiéndose culpable.

La seño levantó a Lisa del suelo y todavía llorando vio como Jonathan estaba mirando la puerta con la mirada pedida, como hacía muchas veces.

- ¡Raro!¡Atontao! - le gritó ella.

Él se giró para estar cara a cara y le dijo:

- ¡Zorra llorona! - con el mismo tono que había oído usar a mamá.

Todos los niños en la guardería gritaron:

- ¡Jonathan ha dicho una palabrooooota!

- ¡Jonathan ha dicho una palabrooooota!

Lisa se abalanzó contra él. Jonathan no podía pelear porque se lo había prometido a papá así que se encogió cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, mientras la niña le daba mamporros y le arañaba rabiosamente.

Todos los niños en la guardería gritaron:

- ¡Pelea!

- ¡Pelea!

- ¡Pelea!

La señorita apartó a Lisa de Jonathan y la mandó a la esquina de los castigados. Entonces se volvió hacia él y asustada le repasó con la mirada. Increiblemente estaba intacto.

- ¿Estás bien, Jonathan? - le preguntó

- Sí - respondió él con tranquilidad.

Todos los niños estaban alborotados, algunos estaban deseando empezar una pelea ellos mismos y otros estaban a punto de echarse a llorar. La seño vio el panorama y empezó a hiperventilar. Jonathan observó la situación muy concentrado. Lisa aprovechó la confusión y gritó desde la esquina a la vez que le lanzaba una pelota de goma a la cabeza.

Jonathan sintió algo muy raro, de repente todo le pareció muy fácil. Símplemente tenía que levantar la mano y coger la pelota que se acercaba 'lentamente'. Lo hizo. La cogió. Pero nadie se dio cuenta. Ni siquiera Lisa, que estaba más preocupada en gritar y llamar la atención. Él tampoco le dio importancia, al fin y al cabo papá hacía cosas así constantemente.

La señorita los mandó callar a todos contó hasta diez para calmarse. Cambio de planes. Todo el mundo a hacer la siesta.


	10. Planet (Parte 2)

_NOTA: Capítulo recién sacado del horno. Voy un poco justa de tiempo con esta historia. Pensé que me cundiría más pero tengo un lío de anotaciones y casi estoy reescribiendo todas las historias que medio escribí hace un par de años, cuando Smallville terminó. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Erica Durance, que estrena segunda temporada de Saving Hope el día 25. Por su culpa empecé a ver Smallville y ella fue mi inspiración para ponerme a escribir todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora._

* * *

Jonathan estaba tumbado en una colchoneta, con los ojos cerrados, haciéndose el dormido, como hacía siempre en la guardería cuando tocaba siesta. Era absurdo la obsesión que tenían todos los adultos porque durmiera. La puerta se abrió, a él ni siquiera le hizo falta levantar los párpados para ver a mamá, que entraba silenciosamente observando a todos los niños tumbados en colchonetas por el suelo.

Él abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente. La seño se acercó a mamá y hablaron en voz baja mientras él se levantaba y cogía su abrigo para irse lo más pronto posible a casa.

- ¿Que hacen durmiendo la siesta tan tarde? - preguntó mamá extrañada.

La profesora titubeó.

- Con razón luego Jonathan no duerme nada por la noche. - le dijo mamá poniendo los ojos en blanco como cuando le regañaba a él.

Jonathan cogió a mamá de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la puerta.

- Espera cariño, mamá está hablando...

La seño miró a mamá y con cierto reparo le contó que hoy Jonathan se había portado un poco mal. Él tiró de mamá con más fuerza hacia la puerta desesperado por que la seño no se lo contara.

- ¿Mi Jonathan? - dijo mamá incrédula. Él seguía tirando.

- Ha insultado a una niñita. ¿Verdad Jonathan? - dijo la maestra dirigiéndose a él.

Jonathan sintió rabia. No sabía expresarse lo suficientemente bien como para explicar que ella había empezado antes. Además ¡él no había pegado a nadie! ¿no era eso lo importante? Estaba hecho un lío, así que lo único que acertó a decir fue:

- ¡MALDITA SEA! - y dio un zapatazo en el suelo.

Todos los niños se levantaron de las colchonetas. Algunos empezaron a llorar porque se habían asustado. Otros empezaron a reirse y a decir todas las palabrotas que habían aprendido hoy.

- ¡Por favor, niños otra vez no! - gritó la profesora.

...¡Zorra!...¡Llorona!...¡Maldita sea!...¡Zorra!...¡Llorona!...¡Maldita sea!...

Lois contemplaba la escena pensado en lo incompetente que era la maestra. Miró también a Jonathan, un poco asustada, la verdad, pensando en que tendría que tener más cuidado con lo que hablaba delante de él.

- Vámonos a casa, cariño. -dijo mamá mientras le ponía el abrigo.

Conforme se alejaban de la guardería pasaron por delante de la puerta del despacho de papá y mamá. Jonathan se paró y se quedó mirando extrañado. Mamá le llamó la atención para que siguiera caminando.

- Vamos cariño...

- Mamá, te olvidas _eso._ -dijo Jonathan señalando hacia la puerta del despacho

- ¿Qué? Vamos, Jonathan no juegues ahora...

- ¡La cena, mamá! - le explicó él.

- ¿La cena?... ¡La cena!...- Lois entró en el despacho rápidamente y cogió la comida para llevar que había pedido hace un rato y que se había dejado en una bolsa al lado de la papelera. No era la primera vez que se dejaba la comida olvidada, lo que implicaba que luego tenía que improvisar en casa y a Jonathan no le gustaban los resultados de sus improvisaciones en la cocina.

- Ahora sí, vamos... - dijo ella retomando el paso... ¡un momento!

Lois miró a su hijo. Miró al despacho. Miró otra vez a Jonathan. Se agachó poniendo su cara a la altura de la suya. Miró al despacho. Madera. Madera maciza.

Jonathan miraba a mamá sin entender nada.

- Dime cariño... ¿qué hay dentro de la papelera? - le preguntó mamá como queriendo jugar a algo.

- Papeles... y vasos de café... y un trozo de chocolatina que no te has comido esta tarde... - respondió él algo extrañado. Mamá hizo una mueca que él no llegó a entender.

Siguieron por el pasillo en silencio y llegaron al ascensor. Mamá lo pulsó y esperó mientras suspiraba.

- Jonathan, ¿quien va dentro del ascensor? - se le ocurrió preguntar.

Él miró hacia arriba.

- El señor _jefe_ que grita y... una señora _becaria inútil_. - se explicó él.

Mamá se rió cuando el ascensor abrió las puertas.

- Hasta mañana, White.- dijo mientras el señor _jefe_ salía del ascensor.

- Hasta mañana, Lane... y pequeño Lane.- dijo sonriéndole.

A la _becaria inútil_ ni la saludó.

En el vestíbulo del Planet, antes de salir, mamá se agachó para abrocharle el abrigo. Le puso también el gorro y la bufanda. ¡Uf, demasiada ropa! Se le quedó mirando sin decir nada. Jonathan no sabía si estaba enfadada por lo de la guardería o qué. Para su sorpresa lo que hizo mamá fue abrazarle fuertemente.

- Mamá, no puedo respirar - dijo Jonathan al cabo de un rato.

- Oh... perdona, mi vida- dijo mamá soltándole.

Se quedó mirándole de arriba a abajo sin decir palabra.

- Mamá... ¿porqué lloras?... - preguntó asustado.

- Oh... no es nada cariño, son lágrimas de alegría... - dijo secándose la cara con las manos.

- ¿Alegría?

- Si, mi vida... porque te estas convirtiendo en... en un hombre. - dijo sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron a casa cenaron, ellos dos solos, hoy papá trabajaba buscando noticias. Después vieron un rato la tele. El canal 24 horas Supermán, por supuesto. Además hoy estaba muy interesante porque Supermán estaba en China 'levantando barricadas contra las riadas' decía la tele.

- ¿Por qué Supermán es tan rápido, mamá? ¡Casi no puedo verlo!

- Porque tiene mucho trabajo y tiene que espabilar para llegar a todo.

Lois se rió al recordar cómo la primera vez que Jonathan dijo 'papá' fue a la tele, viendo una noticia en la que salía Supermán dando un discurso. A partir de ese día Supermán tuvo que evitar aparecer mucho en pantalla, por si las moscas.

Jonathan se fue a la cama, a hacerse el dormido, otra vez. A fuerza de fingir, acabó durmiéndose.

Mucho más tarde llegó Clark.

- Lois, ¿que haces levantada a estas horas?

- No podía dormir - le besó rápidamente - Por Jonathan.

- ¿Qué?¿Le ha pasado algo? - preguntó preocupado levantando la voz.

- Ssssssshhhhh... No, tranquilo, está genial... es más, está... _super_. - dijo sonriendo.

Clark no dijo nada, no entendía nada. Dejó el macuto de ropa sucia que habitualmente cargaba, en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Digamos que ha sacado tu 'buena vista' - dijo Lois sin poder contener la emoción.

- ¿Quieres decir...?

- ¡Ajá! - contestó Lois antes de que él dijese nada más, y se lanzó para abrazar a su marido.

- Vaya... - dijo Clark preocupado.

- ¡Clark!¡A que viene esa cara! Esto es... ¡fantástico!

- ¿Estás segura de que tiene 'mi buena vista'? ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? - preguntó incrédulo.

- Es una larga historia, Clark... ¡Venga, alegra esa cara!

- No es que no esté contento, Lois, es que... va a ser tan duro para él... tan pequeño... ¡si yo no me _desarrollé_ hasta la adolescencia! - dijo confuso.

- Bueno, eso será porque los Lane siempre hemos sido precoces ¡Que también tiene mis genes! - dijo Lois sonriendo y manteniéndose erguida con chulería delante de él.

Clark sonrió, se inclinó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

- No me asustes con los genes Lane, Lois.

- Será divertido, quizás tengamos que pintar las paredes de nuestro dormitorio con pintura con plomo o algo así ¿no crees? bueno y el baño, claro... pero por lo demás nos las apañaremos...

Clark se volvió a inclinar y le besó otra vez.

- Siempre pensé que sería así. -dijo él.

- ¿Que acabaríamos usando plomo? -dijo ella.

Ambos rieron.

- Nuestra vida juntos. Soy muy feliz, Lois.

Se besaron con más detenimiento.

- Mmmmhhh, madre mía, Clark, hueles a alcantarilla y aún así te haría el amor aquí y ahora...

- ¿Me acompañas a la ducha entonces?

- ¡Hecho!


	11. Dibujando (Parte 1)

Hoy tocaba clase de dibujo en la guardería. La seño mandó a todos los niños sentarse en su sitio y repartió unas cartulinas en tonos pastel. Jonathan siempre había pintado en papel blanco, nunca se le había ocurrido que se pudiera hacer dibujos en cartulinas de colores. Su cabecita empezó a pensar mientras la seño repartía las pinturas.

Al cabo de un rato todos empezaron a dibujar, todos menos Jonathan, que se quedó mirando pensativo su cartulina azul claro. La seño les había dicho que tenían que dibujar una postal navideña. Ya era diciembre y a Jonathan ya le habían explicado lo de Santa Claus, el arbol de Navidad y los regalos. Él estaba intrigado. No se acordaba de las navidades del año pasado poque era muy pequeño, pero estas navidades no quitaría el ojo al árbol, para ver a ese hombre que viene en trineo desde el polo norte cargado de regalos.

Se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la mesa de la profesora. La maestra lo vio venir y dejó la revista que estaba leyendo a un lado.

- ¡Este papel no me gusta nada, Olsen! - dijo Jonathan muy serio dando un manotazo en la mesa.

A la maestra le hizo gracia primero porque el niño gritaba como su madre y segundo porque usaba 'Olsen' como si fuera un insulto cuando en realidad era el nombre de ese fotógrafo tan mono que se le quedaba mirando todos los días cuando salía del trabajo.

- ¡Necesito una 'catulina' negra! - insistió.

- Carrrtulina, Jonathan. - le corrigió.

- Carrrrrrrtulina... ¡Negra! - insistió.

- El negro es un color muy serio para una postal navideña, Jonathan. La navidad es todo colores alegres.

El niño meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro negando lo que decía la maestra. Resignada, la profesora buscó hasta encontrar una cartulina azul oscuro.

- ¿Te gusta esta? porque no tengo otra.

Se quedó dudando y finalmente dijo:

- Pse, me apañaré con esto.

Vovió a su sitio, se sentó, buscó la cera color blanco y se puso manos a la obra. La señorita volvió a coger la revista que estaba leyendo.

A media mañana papá entró en la guardería. Los niños ya habían terminado sus dibujos y los estaban colocando en la pared, todos tenían escenas navideñas con nieve, papá noel, renos, regalos, árboles de navidad, luces de colores y ese tipos de cosas.

Jonathan se estaba colando entre dos niños mayores para poner su dibujo en en un buen sitio, pero al ver a papá se dirigió raudo y veloz a enseñarle el dibujo.

- ¡Mira papá! - le gritó sosteniendo el dibujo por encima de su cabeza.

- Jonathan, hijo, que dibujo más... bonito. - Clark casi se quedó sin palabras al verlo, pero reaccióno con naturalidad.

- ¡Mira! ¡Es Papá Noel! ¡Y trae regalos! ¡A casa! ¡Al arbol! ¡En Navidad! - le dijo él tremendamente exaltado mientras papá se agachaba para estar a su altura.

- A ver, déjame verlo bien, así que... ¿este es el arbol de navidad? - dijo señalando un poste muy alto con ramas que parecía una raspa de pescado.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!

- ¿No es muy alto?

- ¡Mamá dice que pondremos uno enoooorme!¡Chocará con el techo! - explicó Jonathan subiendo su brazo todo lo que pudo para indicarle el tamaño.

- Y debajo del arbol... ¿Estos son los regalos?

-¡Sí!¡Sí! ¡Hay un coche de bomberos! ¡Y un caballo con vaquero! ¡Y un balón! ¡Y...! -comentaba todo emocionado. A Clark se le iluminaba la cara oyendo a su hijo.

- Un momento ¿No hay nada para mamá?¿Ni para mí? - le preguntó.

Jonathan se quedó pensativo.

- ¡No!¡No hay porque no sé lo que os va a traer! - se explicó.

- ¡Ah! Entonces ¿Todo esto ya sabes seguro que te lo va a traer a tí?

Jonathan meneó la cabeza de arriba a abajo para decir que sí.

- Pero Jonathan, los regalos tienen que ser una sorpresa y tienen que estar envueltos en cajas con papel de regalo. - le explicó papá.

Jonathan señaló el dibujo.

- ¡Ya los he puesto en cajas, papá, mira!

Clark vio como, en efecto, había dibujado un recuadro alrededor de cada juguete que había dibujado. Como si estuvieran en cajas 'transparentes'. Clark tragó saliva.

- ¡Ah, sí! Ahora lo veo hijo. ¿Y este es...? - le preguntó señalando el dibujo mientras empezaba a sudar.

- ¡Es Santa Claus, papá! - le dijo Jonathan con el tono de voz que usaba Lois cuando decía cosas que eran obvias.

Clark se fijó en la oronda figura que su hijo había dibujado usando sólo color blanco. Podría describirse como un gran papá noel disfrazado de esqueleto para Haloween. Aunque él sabía muy bien que no era eso lo que Jonathan había querido reflejar, sino... otra cosa.

- ¿Y porqué no lo has dibujado con los colores de papá noel? De rojo. A tí te gustra mucho el rojo, Jonathan. - preguntó Clark con curiosidad y disimulando su preocupación.

- ¡Papá! ¡Será así porque yo estaré mirándolo desde mi habitación y él estará en el salón con el árbol! - dijo Jonathan muy razonablemente.

- Pero Jonathan, si Santa Claus te pilla despierto no te traerá regalos y se irá en su trineo.

Jonathan se quedó perplejo. No era eso lo que él pensaba.

- Pero entonces ¿cómo sabré que me trae los regalos?

- Tú sólo tienes que portarte bien, dormir toda la noche y por la mañana cuando te despiertes tendrás tus regalos debajo del árbol. - le explicó papá.

Jonathan frunció el ceño, echó un vistazo hacia la puerta y salió corriendo.

Clark suspiró y pensó en lo que iba a suponer en tener a un pequeño kryptoniano intentando cazar a Santa Claus.


	12. Dibujando (Parte 2)

Jonathan se dirigió corriendo al despacho de mamá y papá. Él sabía que mamá estaba dentro, con el señor 'jefe que grita', pero en ese momento no tenía vergüenza alguna y al llegar a la puerta entró como si estuviese en su casa.

Mamá y el jefe se quedaron callados cuando él entró con el dibujo en la mano. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia su madre que parecía enfadada. El señor jefe sin embargo cambió su cara de gritar por la cara de 'hola, coleguilla'.

-Hola, coleguilla - fue lo que le dijo, de hecho - ¿Te has escapado de la guardería otra vez? - dijo revolviéndole el pelo con la mano.

- ¡Jonathan! ¡Que te ha dicho mamá de escaparse de la guardería, de corretear en lugares peligrosos y de entrar sin llamar a la puerta!

Uf. Muy complidado responderle a mamá. Así que empezó a explicarle tropezadamente toda su inquietud sobre Papá Noel, los regalos y todo eso. En ese momento papá entró en el despacho y se quedó de pie escuchando.

- No te he entendido nada, cariño. Tranquilízate, respira y cuéntamelo otra vez. - dijo mamá.

- ¡Los regalos de navidad! ¿Si veo a Santa Claus se los llevará en su trineo?

- No, cariño, tranquilo - miró de reojo el dibujo que había hecho su hijo

- ¡Pero papá dice que si lo veo no hay regalos! ¡Y yo quiero verlo! - dijo frustrado al borde del llanto.

Lois miró a Clark y frunció el ceño, a lo que él respondió poniendo cara de 'yo no he hecho nada' y le hizo una seña disimulada para que viera el dibujo. Ella ya lo había visto y ya lo había entendido, igual que él.

- Cariño, ningún niño que haya intentado ver a Santa Claus lo ha conseguido, por que él lo sabe todo y espera a que los niños se duerman. Así que cuanto antes te duermas antes te traerá los regalos. - le dijo mamá mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo.

- ¡Eso es cierto! - dijo el señor jefe - Yo de pequeño me quedé una noche de navidad despierto y Papá Noel no pasó por mi casa.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó él más sereno.

- De verdad. Pero ¿sabes que puedes hacer para ver a Papá Noel? - le dijo levantando un dedo.

- ¿Qué? - dijo dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

- Pues vas a verlo antes de Navidad, Papá Noel va todos los días al centro comercial para comprar regalos. ¿Lo sabías?

- No.

- Sí, chico. Papá Noel tiene que comprar los regalos ¿Qué te creías, que hace magia? - le dijo riéndose.

Aunque Jonathan sabía que algo de magia hacía para poder repartir tantos regalos en sólo una noche en su trineo volador, dijo muy convencido.

-¡Claro que no!

- Ahora vamos, que te acompaño a la guardería - dijo el señor White indicándole al puerta.

Lois pensó que le debía un favor a Perry por ayudarle con esto. En cuanto desaparecieron del despacho Lois le echó una mirada a su marido.

-¡Clark! ¿Vas a una inspección rutinaria y provocas una crisis de fe Navideña?

- Pero es que... ¿Has visto lo que ha dibujado? Eso era...- antes de seguir hablando cerró la puerta del despacho.

- ¡Ya he visto lo que era, Clark! Sólo es visión de rayos X. - dijo quitándole hierro al asunto.

- ¡¿'Sólo'?! - exclamó él nervioso.

- Caray, Clark, no te pongas tremendista. - le respondió dando un paso hacia delante.

Él la miró. Se sentía desbordado pero no quería discutir con su mujer.

- Lois, ¿que vamos a hacer si Jonathan empieza a decir por ahí que ve tal o cual cosa? - dijo en voz baja realmente preocupado.

- Relájate, Clark. Escucha. Yo a su edad decía que podía hablar con los animales y nadie me llevó al manicomio, porque son cosas de niños. Nadie se lo va a tomar en serio ¿vale? - le explicó Lois colocando la palma de su mano encima de su corbata.

- Por ahora nos vale... - dijo más tranquilo -¿Pero que pasará cuando sea un poco mayor?

- Bueno, para entonces ya se me ocurrirá algo, Clark.

- ¿Y si empieza a desarrollar otras... habilidades? ¿Y si hace daño a alguien? No puedo estar pendiente de él con el rabillo del ojo a todas horas.

- ¿Eso haces?... Ahora me explico porqué has estado tan despistado las últimas semanas. - dijo ella haciendo memoria.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, ya no me rellenas la taza de café ni me traes donuts ni me traes chocolate belga... de Bélgica.

- Ou. - dijo él cayendo en la cuenta.

- El caso Clark, es que tendrás que enseñarle a controlar sus poderes igual que le enseñamos a controlar sus esfínteres. Para eso tienes las mañanas padre-hijo en la granja ¿no crees?

Clark se quedó pensativo. Asintió con la cabeza. Él no le había notado nada raro cuando estaban en la granja, pero puede que tuviera más habilidades.

- Lois ¿le has notado tú alguna _cosa _más?

- ... ... No.

- ¿Y esa pausa?

- ... ... ¿Que pausa?

- Lois...

- Bueno, sabe un montón de palabrotas y motes que sé que me los ha oído a mí, pero yo he procurado no decirlos delante de él... así que...

- ¿Super oído?

- Puede, ¡aunque ya sabes que tengo la lengua muy suelta y puede que algo se me haya escapado estando él delante!

- Ya. Bueno, si sólo es _eso_. - dijo Clark rascándose la cabeza.

- ... ... Y...

- ¿Y?

- Esto... podría no ser lo que parece, pero... hace unas semanas algo me comentó de que estaba digamos... flotando y se cayó. Pero yo creí que era una pesadilla. No le di importancia. - dijo con tono despreocupado y observando la reacción de su marido de reojo.

Clark se puso blanco y se sentó en su silla. Rayos. ¿Flotando? Vale. A él le había costado un montón de años aprender a volar y ahora llega su hijo, con la precocidad de los Lane y se pone a flotar cuando aún no sabe atarse los cordones de los zapatos.

- Me parece que se me va a acumular el trabajo en la granja- dijo justo antes de que entrara Perry en el despacho dispuesto a repartir más trabajo, pero de otro tipo.


	13. En la granja

Por fin era domingo.

Jonathan y papá iban en el coche de mamá hacia la granja, a visitar a la abuela. Mamá se había quedado trabajando en el 'piriodico'. Jonathan ya se sentaba en una silla 'de niño grande' adaptada al asiento trasero del coche de tal manera que podía contemplar el paisaje tranquilamente.

- ¡Papá mira está todo blanco!

- Es porque ha nevado, hijo. - Estaba siendo un invierno duro en Kansas. Jonathan ya había visto nevar en Metrópolis, pero la nieve de la ciudad era diferente, acababa siendo montoncitos de hielo gris y sucio acumulado en las aceras.

- ¡En la carretera no ha nevado! - dijo sorprendido.

- Porque ha pasado el quitanieves, hijo.

Lo que Clark no le dijo a su hijo era que el 'quitanieves' había sido Supermán con visión calorífica antes del amanecer.

Cuando llegaron Jonathan fue corriendo a abrazar a la abuela y le empezó a contar todo lo que había hecho en la guardería y le contó todo lo que le iba a traer Papá Noel. Mientras tanto papá arregló una ventana que no cerraba bien.

- Me tendrías que haber avisado, mamá, y hubiese venido a arreglártela antes. - dijo cuando finalizó la tarea.

- Ay, Clark, que no soy una anciana. - dijo sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Clark estaba distraído mirando a su hijo cómo hacía dibujos con el dedito en el cristal empañado.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Clark? - preguntó la señora Kent.

Él la miró a los ojos con la renovada admiración que sentía por su madre tras haber experimentado la paternidad en sus propias carnes. Aunque Clark siempre había tenido muy buena mano con los niños, el educar a su propio hijo exigía mucha más responsabilidad de la que él había imaginado.

- Nada, mamá. - dijo inclinándose y abrazándola.

Como fuera hacía frío, Clark se llevó a su hijo al granero a cortar leña. Cortaba la leña con un hacha y su hijo miraba muy calladito sentado en un taburete cerrando los ojos con cada impacto del hacha. Clark dudó si sería apropiado dejar el hacha a un lado y ponerse a cortar leña como un karateka para ver si Jonathan era capaz de hacer lo mismo. Descartó la idea... de momento.

Papá cargó la carretilla de leña, Jonathan se dispuso a llevarla, pero necesitó la ayuda de papá porque pesaba mucho. Aunque Clark no tenía muy claro la fuerza de los niños preescolares se sintió tranquilo al ver que su hijo aún no parecía tener super-fuerza.

Llevaron los trozos de madera a casa y los almacenaron en la cocina. La abuela encendió el horno de leña de la antigua cocina para hacer un bizcocho. Mientras tanto Clark llevó a Jonathan a un pequeño invernadero que había construído al lado del granero para tener verduras y hortalizas frescas incluso en invierno.

- ¡Hoy te voy a ganar, papá! - dijo Jonathan entusiasmado.

Clark sonrió. Su hijo se refería al juego que habían inventado con las zanahorias. A Jonathan le gustaba sacar las zanahorias de la tierra, era un misterio saber si sería una zanahoria grande o pequeña. Clark buscó una apropiada mientras su hijo le miraba con impaciencia.

- A ver Jonathan, esta de aquí. ¿Grande o pequeña? - dijo señalando una con el dedo.

- ... ... ¡Grande! - dijo convencido tras una pausa.

Jonathan agarró el brote verde y tiró de él hacia arriba con fuerza. Resultó ser una zanahoria enorme.

- ¿Lo ves, papa? ¡He acertado!

De hecho Jonathan acertó todas las zanahorias que papá le indicó.

Papá le dijo que también recogerían algunas patatas. Él se dirigió veloz a la zona de las patatas y escarbó directamente en un sitio y sacó la más gorda. Entonces Clark se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido por no darse cuenta hasta ahora: Jonathan había aprendido a usar su visión de rayos X de una forma natural, al ver como su propio padre la usaba para buscar zanahorias y patatas en el huerto. Desde luego no tenía glamour ni era heroico, pero a su hijo le había funcionado.

Clark pensó que él no tuvo a ningún adulto kryptoniano en quien fijarse, además Lois siempre le había dicho que se le notaba cuando estaba usando la visión porque miraba de un modo diferente. Él nunca se había dado cuenta hasta que vio a su propio hijo y pudo apreciar que, en efecto, se notaba que la estaba usando.

- ¡Eh, campeón, no seas tramposo! - le dijo papá haciéndole cosquillas.

- ¡Tú también haces trampas papá! - le contestó riéndose.

- Vamos a coger también unos tomates para llevárselos a mamá ¿vale?

Jonathan eligió los tomates más gordos y rojos.

- ¿Por qué mamá nunca viene con nosotros a ser granjera? - Preguntó Jonathan.

- Porque los domingos por la mañana son para hacer cosas nosotros dos solos, campeón.

Jonathan se quedó pensativo.

- Quiero que venga mamá para jugar a coger zanahorias y ganarle. - dijo.

- ¿Crees que vas a poder ganar a mamá? - le preguntó Clark

- ¡Claro que sí!¡Mamá no sabe 'ver por dentro'!

Vaya.

Clark se había quedado de piedra.

Su hijo distinguía que lo de ver las zanahorias enterradas en la tierra era algo especial y es más, que su madre no sabía hacerlo.

- Sí que sabe hijo. - mintió Clark, pensando en que no era bueno que un niño tan pequeño se sintiera distinto.

- No. No sabe. - Jonathan lo sabía muy bien porque había jugado con mamá al escondite y a frio-caliente y era muy muy mala jugando.

- Lo que pasa es que... mamá no es una tramposilla como tú.- le dijo papá intentando arreglarlo.

- Mmmm. ¡Pero tú haces trampas, papá! - dijo el niño riéndose.

- Me has pillado, hijo. Pero tenemos que ser buenos y no hacer trampas.¿me lo prometes?

- ¿Pero entonces cómo vamos a coger las zanahorias grandes y las patatas gordas?

Clark se quedó observando los brotes y plantas del invernadero, sin usar la supervisión.

- No tengo ni idea, hijo.- Admitió finalmente mientras Jonathan se reía.


	14. El árbol de Navidad (Parte 1)

Jonathan estaba impaciente por que llegara papá a casa aquella tarde. Mamá estaba cocinando y maldiciendo la cena, como de costumbre. Él no dejaba de dar vueltas por el salón. ¡Hoy papá iba a traer el árbol de navidad!.

Se arrodilló en el suelo frente a la caja de adornos navideños que habían traído de la casa de la abuela y empezó a jugar con ellos. Había bolas de colores, muñecos de cara sonriente, lazos, campanas y ristras de bombillitas que estaban enredadas formando un ovillo.

- Cariño, no juegues con los adornos o se romperán. - le dijo mamá mientras probaba la salsa con una cuchara.

Jonathan dejó los adornos y fue refunfuñando hasta la cocina. Mamá le hizo un gesto señalando con el dedo la cinta amarilla que papá había pegado en el suelo. Él retrocedió un par de pasos enfadado y desde la línea de cinta que delimitaba la zona segura, preguntó:

- ¿Cuándo llegará papá?

Lois se estaba dando cuenta que lo de esperar no se le daba nada bien a su hijo. Como a ella. Echó un vistazo al televisor con el canal 24 horas Supermán permanentemente puesto en casa de Lane&Kent. No había ninguna restransmisión en directo, así que Clark no tardaría mucho en llegar.

- Dentro de un ratito, cariño. Ten paciencia.

Jonathan no sabía que era eso de la 'paciencia', pero definitivamente no era fácil encontrarla. Quería tener el árbol preparado para que Santa Claus no se olvidara de sus regalos. Y cuanto antes estuviera mejores regalos le traería, pensaba él.

Volvió al salón y dio unas cuantas vueltas desesperado, agitando los brazos. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde pondremos el árbol?

Lois se volvió y vio a su hijo en el salón.

- Piensa un sitio donde ponerlo, cariño. - le dijo con la esperanza de que estuviera un rato entretenido.

Lois siguió a lo suyo y antes de que le diese tiempo a cortar las zanahorias oyó un ruido, como si algo pesado cayera al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y no le sorprendió comprobar que Jonathan había movido el sofá desplazándolo medio metro a la derecha.

-¡Aquí mamá! - dijo señalando alegremente el hueco que había quedado.

Lois se olvidó de la salsa y se acercó hasta su hijo. Había movido el sofá de dos metros de largo con estructura metálica reforzada para aguantar el peso de Clark que había hecho por encargo una empresa aeronaútica. No sabía si regañarle o felicitarle. Inmediatamente pensó en su marido. No iba a ser bueno que descubriese _esto_ cuando aún no había digerido lo de la super-visión. Disimulando su inquietud, le dijo a su hijo:

- Mejor al otro lado cariño, así Santa Claus verá el arbol desde la ventana.

Jonathan asintió convencido.

- Ahora ayuda a mamá a poner el sofá en su sitio. - dijo haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por moverlo ella sola.

Jonathan se concentró. Le había costado moverlo, pero pensar en los regalos le había dado el impulso que necesitaba. Ahora lo intentó otra vez, pero por alguna razón no pudo moverlo ni un poco.

En ese momento Jonathan oyó un ruido y vio a papá a través de la puerta. Corrió hacia ella y se abalanzó sobre su padre en cuanto entró en casa.

-Hijo, ten cuidado, te puedes hacer daño. - dijo Clark revolviéndole el pelo con la mano.

Jonathan al ver que no traía nada, exclamó horrorizado:

-¡Papá!¡Papá!¡Papá!¡¿Dónde está el árbol?!

Papá se acercó a mamá que volvía a la cocina y le dio un beso antes de responder a Jonathan. "¡Eh! ¿No pueden dejar eso para luego?" pensó él.

- Me parece que alguien nos ha dejado una sorpresa en la terraza, mira a ver campeón. - le dijo papá sonriendo.

Jonathan fue corriendo e intentó abrir la puerta de la terraza, pero tenía el cierre de seguridad y no pudo. Lois fue corriendo a ayudarle a abrirla temiendo que arrancara la puerta de un tirón. Una ráfaga de aire frío entró en casa, pero eso no impidió que Jonathan saliese. Clark encendió la luz del exterior y observó como su hijo se paraba en seco al ver el gigantesco abeto nevado que había en medio de la terraza del ático en una maceta enorme.

-¡Mira mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Un árbol! ¡Y es gigante! - gritaba entusiasmado.

Mamá salió corriendo con una manta para envolver a su hijo. Hacía mucho frío, pero Jonathan no lo notaba.

- Ya te dije que papá conseguiría un buen arbol, ¿a que sí? - dijo agachándose y cubriéndole la espalda.

Papá apareció detrás de mamá con una manta enorme que le colocó encima de los hombros. Estaban los tres acurrucados a los pies del árbol.

-¿Te gusta este abeto, hijo? - le preguntó papá.

Jonathan asintió con la cabeza, sólo hacía eso cuando le gustaba algo de verdad. Fascinado recogió un poco de de nieve de una rama e intentó hacer una bola, pero era un polvo tan suelto que no pudo.

- ¡Un arbol con nieve y todo! - exclamó mamá sorprendida.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Nieve blanca! - dijo Jonathan mientras se le caía la nieve de la mano.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- preguntó Lois volviéndose hacia su marido.

- Es un secreto. - le contestó él. Un secreto que ella pudo imaginar que tenía que ver con el super-aliento frío.

Papá ayudó a Jonathan a hacer una buena bola de nieve.

- Lo ves hijo, hay que apretarla bien con las manos. - decía papá.

Lois hizo una mueca pensado en la fuerza de su hijo hace un rato. Miró el sofá de reojo. Posiblemente Clark no se diese cuenta de que estaba movido pero... ¡PLOF!

-¡EEEY! - gritó Lois tras recibir un bolazo de nieve. Jonathan se rió a carcajadas y Clark le sonrió mientras ella se sacudía la ropa.

-¡Ahora veréis! - se pusieron los tres a dar vueltas alrededor del árbol persiguiéndose como en las películas cómicas antiguas.

Lois les engañó y sacudió una rama del árbol que les llenó de nieve. A continuación emprendieron una batalla que acabó con mamá rindiéndose y entrando en casa muerta de frío.

Jonathan y papá cantaron victoria.


	15. El árbol de Navidad (Parte 2)

Papá y Jonathan metieron en árbol dentro de casa. Lo pusieron en el salón, cerca de la ventana, como había dicho mamá. Jonathan se fijó en la facilidad con que papá movía los muebles para hacer sitio. Lois se fijó en que Clark ni se había dado cuenta de que el sofá estaba movido, lo había apartado y punto. Un olor a chamusquina llegó a su nariz.

- ¡Jode...! - Lois se corrigió - ¡Jolines, la salsa!

Corrió a la cocina y comprobó que la salsa para la carne se había reducido y el fondo de la sopera estaba requemado.

- ¿Todo va bien? - preguntó Clark enderezando el abeto.

-¡Sí!¡Pero hoy el roastbeef de la abuela lo tomaremos con ketchup! - dijo Lois apartando la sopera al fregadero.

-¡Bien, ketchup! - gritó Jonathan.

Lois refunfuñó. Por mucho que se esforzara, la cocina se le daba muy mal. Oyó unos extraños crujidos y se volvió, la nieve del árbol se había esparcido por el suelo dejándolo todo perdido y Jonathan la estaba pisando.

-¡Clark!¡Está todo lleno de nieve!¡Recógela antes de que se derrita y estropee el parquet!

- Tranquila, Lois. Está ultra congelada. Aguantará unos minutos.

Jonathan observó como mamá les miró igual que miraba a los _becarios inútiles _del trabajo. Clark también lo vio, tragó saliva y recogió la nieve todo lo rápido que pudo sin usar supervelocidad.

Tanto Jonathan como papá sabían que en realidad mamá estaba enfadada porque se había quemado la cena. Así que cuando recogieron la nieve Clark se acercó a la cocina, Lois estaba frotando con rabia la perola requemada en el fregadero, él se colocó detrás de ella.

- No te enfades...- le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo de oso. Jonathan hizo lo mismo que su padre pero rodeando a su madre por la cintura.

Lois se relajó y dejó de frotar.

- ¡Si nos gusta mucho el roastbeef con ketchup! ¿A que sí, Jonathan?

- ¡Sí! - dijo alegremente.

Lois sonrió. Clark continuó...

- Y los macarrones con ketchup, y el pescado con ketchup, y las verduras con ketchup, y la ensalada con ketchup, y... ¿el helado con ketchup, Jonathan?

- ¡Puag! -dijo poniendo cara de asco.

- Vale, eso no nos gusta.

Lois se rió.

- Caray, ¡Pues no pienso hacer ni una salsa más en toda mi vida!

- ¡Genial! - dijo Clark.

- ¡Sí! - gritó Jonathan.

Mientras mamá improvisaba en la cocina ellos empezaron a poner adornos navideños. Jonathan estaba fascinado, nervioso y más activo que nunca. Papá sacaba un adorno de la caja, se lo enseñaba y él ordenaba dónde colocarlo.

- ¿Esta cabeza de reno?

- Aquí.- dijo señalando una rama enfrente suyo.

- ¿Esta manzana roja?

- Aquí. - dijo señalando otra a la altura de sus ojos.

- Este... cacharro

- Es una corneta, papá.

- ¿A sí?

- Papá Noel la usa para llamar a los renos. Aquí. - dijo señalando otra.

- Oh, cuanto sabes de la Navidad, hijo.

Así consiguieron adornar todas las ramas a menos de un metro del suelo.

Durante la cena fue difícil lograr que Jonathan se concentrara en su plato de puré de patatas con roastbeef a pesar del ketchup que tanto le gustaba.

Después de la cena los tres terminaron de decorarlo. Papá aupaba a Jonathan para que colocara los adornos en la parte más alta del árbol. Lois le echó una mirada de desaprobación a su marido cuando flotó unos centímetros sobre el suelo para que Jonathan llegara a colocar la estrella en lo más alto. Clark le hizo un gesto como para decir '¡Si el niño no se da cuenta, mujer!'.

Finalmente apagaron las luces del salón quedándose a oscuras y encendieron el árbol. La habitación se inundó del parpadeante colorido de las luces navideñas. Mamá aplaudió y Jonathan la imitó. Mamá pidió tres hurras por papá, que respondió Jonathan. Después mamá agarró a papá del cuello y le besó en la boca. Jonathan no entendía porqué mamá y papá se besaban tanto algunos días.

Jonathan dijo que iba a por su saco de dormir de combate que le había regalado su abuelo para dormir junto al árbol todas la noches hasta el día de Navidad y desapareció hacia su habitación.

Lois preguntó a Clark:

-¿Has revisado todas la cosas brillantes de colores que lleva este árbol?

- Sí, Lois, tranquila.

- No sé si sería catalogado como paranoia, pero cada vez que un semáforo cambia de color a mí me da una punzada en el pecho.

- Tranquila. No hay nada de kryp... - ella le puso un dedo en los labios para que no siguiese porque volvía el pequeño trayendo el saco.

Jonathan lo desenrolló a los pies del árbol, papá y mamá le intentaron convencer para que durmiera en su cama calentito. Jonathan insistió en que no. Mamá y papá le dijeron que primero fuese a lavarse los dientes y a hacer pipí como todas las noches, cosa que hizo sin protestar por primera vez en su vida.

Al cabo de un rato Jonathan estaba dormido en su saco. Lois contemplaba la escena cómodamente acurrucada en el sofá, observaba cómo las luces del árbol parpadeaban. Con cada parpadeo veía por un segundo la silueta de su hijo dentro del famoso saco. Lois sintió que hasta el día de hoy, nunca había experimentado una situación 'en familia' tan plena. De pequeña su casa parecía un cuartel. Cuando estuvo viviendo con los Kent pasó buenos ratos, pero en el fondo sabía que no era su familia. Y desde que estaba con Clark había empezado a experimentar lo que podía llegar a ser una familia. Aunque al principio estuvieran ellos dos solos y los 'compromisos' de Clark le obligaran a llevar horarios atípicos, ya había empezado a sentirlo. Y desde el nacimiento de Jonathan tenía la sensación de que por fin pertenecía a una familia. Su familia. Aunque hasta ahora, con tanto trabajo en el Planet y criando a su hijo el resto del tiempo, no había tenido ocasión de disfrutar tranquilamente de los momentos familiares.

Clark apareció en el salón con una bolsa de agua caliente que introdujo en el saco de dormir de su hijo. Y una botella de vino en la otra mano. Lois sabía que en casa no tenían ninguna de las dos cosas y apostó que ni siquiera eran de la ciudad.

- Vaya, que refinado se ha vuelto el chico granjero. - comentó en voz baja sonriéndole cuando se sentó a su lado en el sofá mostrándole la botella.

Él la besó y le sirvió un poco de vino en una copa que había preparado en la mesita auxiliar. Brindaron y tomaron un sorbo. Definitivamente el vino no era de la zona, ni siquiera del continente. Estaba buenísimo.

Clark la rodeó con un brazo y aspiró su olor. Una mezcla de perfume de jazmín y comida requemada. Sonrió y pensó que no quería estar en otro sitio más que en casa. La miró y vio como ella estaba observando a su hijo. Igual que cuando nació. Como si hubiese sido un milagro, y de hecho lo fue. Lois salió de su embelesamiento y se encontró con los ojos de su marido, que le miraban con amor. Se besaron suavemente. Varias veces. El vino aún sabía mejor de los labios del ser amado. Clark la abrazó con firmeza, le besó el cuello y le susurró al oído

- Dime que me necesitas, Lois, por favor. Pídeme que me quede esta noche... - su voz era casi una súplica.

- Te necesito, Clark... - susurró ella.

Él se dispuso a besarla pero ella le apartó con cariño.

- Te necesito... en las calles, pateando el culo a algún desgraciado que se le ocurra infringir la ley en estas fechas... - le explicó ella.

Ambos sonrieron. Clark se resignó. A la hora de la verdad Lois había resultado ser más fuerte y responsable de lo que era él.

- Y acuérdate que mañana te toca despertar a Jonathan. - le dijo cuando ya se había levantado del sofá.

- Tranquila, me acordaba.

- Y...antes de irte date una ducha fría, cariño. - dijo señalándole la entrepierna con la copa de vino.

Él se miró y pensó que _eso_ iba a quedar muy mal con la ropa de trabajo.

- Sí. - Dijo desapareciendo por la puerta cabizbajo, sabiendo que sólo se le pasaría dándose una zambullida en las frías aguas del Ártico.

En unos minutos Lois ya estaba durmiendo abrazada a la almohada de Clark. Mañana madrugaría y con suerte, al despertar, su marido estaría a su lado y aunque sólo tuviesen tiempo para darse un beso y mirarse a los ojos, con eso ya tenían fuerzas para enfrentarse a un nuevo día.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Voy a estar unas semanas muy ocupada, así que no podré actualizar el fanfic. Tened un poquito de paciencia, como Jonathan esperando a su padre ;)


End file.
